


Draußen

by Sam_Soleil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Friendship, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Soleil/pseuds/Sam_Soleil
Summary: A short scene outside a pub. Inspired by the prompt: "Write a story about an established group of people welcoming (or not welcoming) a new face into their midst."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	Draußen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stately Homes of Wiltshire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239806) by [waspabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspabi/pseuds/waspabi). 



„Potter!“, rufe ich erstaunt aus. Das ist unmissverständlich Potter, der da auf mich zukommt und mir lachend die Hand gibt. Er ist größer als ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte und nicht mehr so dürr wie zu Schulzeiten, aber immer noch schlaksig und schlecht angezogen. 

Ich werfe einen schnellen Blick in die Runde – von Draco zu Blaise und seinem Muggel-Partner Mike. Wir stehen vor dem Eingang zum Muggelpub, zu dem Draco mich heute Mittag mit aufgeregter Stimme eingeladen hat. 

Potter grinst halb verlegen, halb schelmisch. Er umarmt Draco zur Begrüßung und sieht ihn mit einem Blick an, der ebenfalls ziemlich unmissverständlich ist.

Diese beiden! Haben sie es nach Jahren der „Rivalität“ also endlich geschafft, ihr Kriegsbeil zu begraben. Und ihre Hemmungen anscheinend gleich mit, so schnell wie Dracos blasse Haut unter Harrys Blick rot wird.

Ich muss lachen. Ich kenne Potter nicht gut genug, um ihn wirklich zu hassen – das war eher aus Gewohnheit. Eine weitere Gelegenheit, Draco zu folgen anstatt selber zu denken. Diese schlechte Angewohnheit hat in der Schule dazu gefühlt, dass mich alle für dumm hielten, was mir ehrlich gesagt recht war. Wenn niemand etwas von einem erwartet, kann man auch niemanden enttäuschen. Und wer keine eigenen Entscheidungen trifft, macht keine eigenen Fehler. 

Ich denke ich an die Therapiestunden, ohne die ich diese Dinge bestimmt nie hinterfragt hätte. Wir können uns alle glücklich schätzen, dass das Zaubereiministerium unter Granger endlich ein Therapieangebot für Hexen eingerichtet hat. Die transgenerationalen Kriegstraumata sind irgendwann einfach zu viel geworden, um weiter durch stoisches Schweigen mit ihnen „umzugehen“. 

„Heeey“, rüttelt mich Pansy mit ihrem lauten Gruß aus meinen Überlegungen. „Greg, altes Haus, schön dich endlich wiederzusehen“, lacht sie mit ihrer dunklen Stimme. Gut, dass Pansy nach ihrem Jahr in Frankreich wieder zurück in London ist. Ich habe die vertraute Freundschaft mit ihr vermisst. Am Fellyton ist es einfach nicht das gleiche.

„Wollt ihr hier draußen verdursten oder gehen wir rein?“, fragt sie, nachdem sie Potter spöttisch grinsend die Hand gereicht hat. 

Das könnte ein ziemlich lustiger Abend werden.


End file.
